My first story
by ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo
Summary: I'm redoing it and reposting, so title changed to eliminate any confusion... If anyone bothers to read it. Not very good, the edited one is much better.
1. Jacob's POV

I was running, my breath heavy and visible in the autumn sky. My head was pounding, my feet beating the ground like no one's business, and my hair in my eyes as I dashed away from that bane of my existence, The HT Wilson's school for delinquent boys.

I hadn't done ANYTHING for god's sake. It was the demon gym teacher who should be blamed. I was in gym class, and she comes up to me and pelts me with dodge-balls and yells, "You dirty son of a Sword!" Ms Anima shouted that to all the boys there. While we were running, while we were playing basketball, and while she was pelting us with dodge-balls. Then, it turned nasty.

"You dare to come here, Scotts? You dare to linger in my presence?" as she was hissing this, her blows became more powerful, and her eyes flashed red. I knew immediately that something was just wrong.

Suddenly this wrinkly, annoying, hag sprouts wings and talons. She attacks me, her wings cutting off my oxygen and her talons slashing my face. "Not this time, son of Music!" With a burst of ADHD adrenaline, I grasp my only weapon, a pocket knife that Mom said was a gift from dad, and sliced it through her arm.

The gym teacher/ demon's eyes widened, and she exploded into stale dust and spread across the gym floor. Just my luck, the principal comes in then. He takes one look at the mess, at me, at the rest of the scrawny boys, and me again. "Jacob Scotts, my office, NOW."

I couldn't be absolutely sure, but I think that's when I fled out the gym's back entrance, and across the Campus. It seemed that everywhere I went, I was always running. This time, I didn't know my location, except that it was on Long Island.

After a while of running, I stumble into a clearing filled with sunlight. Then, I hear a slight crack behind me, and I turn just in time to see a delicate, silvery arrow fly towards me. My thought before it all went black; _this is not a very good day._

I woke to see a group of girls in silver Jackets standing above me.

"Its okay girls, he's alive." A pretty girl with spiky black hair announced to the group. The girls sighed with relief and dispersed.

"Where am I, and who are you?" I just barely managed to say, what with my face being covered in demon scratches.

"I am Thalia, and we are the hunters of Artimis."

"You mean the Greek goddess of deer?"

"The Greek goddess of nature. Anyway, what did you get in a fight with?"

"You mean you've gotten attacked by a freaking gym teacher with wings and claws?"

"Not exactly that, but this kind of thing always happens with kids like us."

"Kids like-"

"Demigods, half mortal, half god. I am daughter of Zeus and a mortal."

Suddenly, the chattering girls were silenced, and Thalia rose to her feet. A little girl with auburn hair, a silver robe, and intense eyes approached. I couldn't help wondering why a girl who looked younger than me could have such control over so many teenagers.

"Thalia, what happened here?"

"We were searching for the Hydra, and we accidently shot- what's your name?"

"Jacob Scotts."

"We accidentally shot Jacob here and we happened to notice that he was slashed up, and we stuck around to make sure he would be okay."

"This isn't possible," The girl's eyes glazed over, "My arrows kill at first contact. That is what you were using, right girls?"

A timid Blonde shyly admitted, "Yes, Artimis. We did 'borrow' some of your arrows for hunting the hydra. We didn't want to bother it, we wanted to kill it."

"Yes," Artimis murmured, "don't do it again. That still doesn't explain how Jason Survived. However, we can think about this later. Bring him to Camp."

The girls nodded, and started packing up the makeshift infirmary. I closed my eyes and drifted off, despite the noise.

"Jacob, we're here. Stand up." I sleepily followed Thalia's orders and stood up, then felt my face flaming when I realized she had been carrying me like a baby. I turned from the hunters and felt my mouth drop when I saw what lay in the valley below me.

"This is your home-away-from-home, Jacob. Welcome to Camp Half Blood."


	2. Chapter 2

Daughter of Ares

'This is your home-away-from-home, Jacob. Welcome to Camp Half Blood.'

I could barely hear Thalia's words. This was to good to be true. All the activities going on below me should have been illigal. I mean, a rockwall with lava? Really? And there were all the kids fighting down below.

Then, I saw her. She was fighting, no doubt the best fighter down there, and while the other kids were adorned with armor, she was wearing a tie-die t-shirt, skinny jeans, and uggs. I furiously messed with my hair, although i subconciously knew that, know matter what i did, my curly red mop would always be un-fixable. To my well-hidden joy, she smiled and called to the fight, 'allright guys, good fighting, take five.' then, with her dirty blonde hair falling out of its ponytail, she ran up the hill with incredible speed. 'hey hunters, long time no see!' and she gave the timid blonde a hug.

Suddenly, it seemed like the sun was magnified by ten, and everyone in the valley and atop the hill stopped. 'well, that explains it. My brother always had immunity when it came to my arrows.' Artimis said, and she smiled at me. I slowly turned to Thalia, and she smiled as well.

'Jacob, you've been claimed. not many kids get claimed when they first come into camp.'

'Claimed?'

'That means that your godly parent has claimed you as their son or daughter. i had to wait several weeks to be claimed by my dad. I'm Kaylinia, daughter of Ares,but my friends call me Kaylee." The fighter girl smiled and held out her hand. I shook it.

'so, who's my dad?' I asked, and Thalia and the hunters rolled their eyes. I knew they wouldn't tell me, so i looked up myself, and i had a golden orb with a harp-type thing. Hadn't my demon gym teacher called me 'son of music'? I struggled to remember who the god of music was. 'Apollo?' I asked the crowd of girls around me. The hunters and Artimis nodded in exact time, but Kaylee was a little behind.

Then, if i thought that my day was already strange, a man on horseback(or at least i thought) joined our little group. As he came closer, i realized with a sick feeling that he was ATTATCHED to the horse. Kaylee turned to me,'Chiron is the instructor. And, yes, he's a centaur. You can stop staring now.' Following her orders, i glanced at her and noticed her eyes were like kaleidoscopes, they were contantly changing color, so i couldn't tell if they were hazel, like mine, blue, grey, or green.

'Hello Artimis,' The centaur bowed,'Hello hunters, Kaylee, and-' he paused, and stared at me.

'Jacob Scotts.'

He smiled through his beard, brown and thinning. 'Ahh, im assuming you're new to the camp?' I nodded. 'Have you been claimed?' I opened my mouth, about to answer, when Kaylee butted in.

'He's the son of also survived one of Artimis's arrows.' Chiron turned to Artimis, good naturedly, and asked,

'Are you trying to kill my campers now?' Thalia laughed, and the other hunters joined in.

'girl's, let's not bother Chiron and his campers anymore. Good day Chiron, good day daughter of Ares, and good day Nephew.' Artimis and her hunters waved goodbye, and they were gone in a flash.

'Kaylee, why don't you take a break from babysitting the Athena cabin and give jacob a tour.'

Incredulously, i stared at her.'Babysitting the Athena Cabin?' she blushed.

'I'm just leading them untill their captain, Annabeth, comes back.'

'Where is she?'

'Oh, her boyfriend, Percy jackson, went missing, so she's all 'wah, wah, my boyfriends missing, i HAVE to go find him!'' Kaylee informed me. ' So i'm their temperary captain untill she returns.I personaly think that the Chiron should've chosen a member of the Athena Cabin, but whatever.'

She turned and began her desent down the hill. Looking over her shoulder, she yelled, 'You coming?' And well, i didn't want to keep her waiting, so I dutifully followed. The hill was illuminated in golden sunlight as the sun started to sink, and there was the sound of kids laughing, and the smell of strawberries in the air. Suddenly I knew. I was home.


	3. Chapter 3

Music

' And these are the cabins.' Kaylee told me, her face only half visable in the moonlight. She pointed to a cabin that kind-of resembled a bar, and had heavy metal music pouring from it. 'That's my cabin. warning for you, your sibs and mine don't get along very well. And that, is your cabin.' A little golden cabin had musical instruments and carvings of the sun on it. there was music, laughter, and light pulsating from the tiny cabin.

'Your cabin doesn't really seem like you, though.' i pointed out. Kaylee sighed and fiddled with a strand of hair that had escaped the bonds of her hair band.

'yeah. Clarisse and her buddies always laugh at me and my stories. i stupidly leave my notebooks out in the open for them to read, and sometimes i come back to find them in shreds.' after this little confession, i felt sorry for the sensitive girl standing beside me in the moonlight. She turned to me, her kaleidoscope-like eyes flashed green.

' wish me luck, im going in.' she walked away, into the cabin so unlike her, and i pivoted and entered my cabin.

'Hey, dude! i heard we had a new brother. I'm Drew, by the way. Drew Green.' i immidietly liked the boy. he steered me to a harp type thing, the same sort of thing depicted in my orb. 'Play.' Drew told me, and the cabin grew silent.

I held my breath and let myself play. Pretty soon, i was lost in the music, my fingers moving across the strings deftly. I could feel the harmonies being pulled from within me, and placed in the hands i always thought looked girly.

A nearby girl picked up a flute, Drew his trumpet, and pretty soon, the whole cabin was playing along side me. we sounded like we had been training for this moment for years, and we had been playing together for more than a few seconds.

when the music was forced to stop (an aphrodite yelled 'stop it, would ya? i need my beauty sleep!') i realized i was exhausted. An older boy patted me on the shoulder.

'Welcome brother, to the Apollo cabin.'

Later, i found out that Drew was my bunk mate. He seemed overjoyed to have a boy his own age sharing a bunk with him. 'Yeah, Mario was one of the casualities of the battle of the lybrinth,' Drew said causualy. apparently, there had been a recent battle at camp, and people refered to it as 'The Battle of the Lybrinth'. As i settled down on my top bunk, with my half brothers and sisters snoring peacefully, i wondered about the school. What did the principal do when i ran out like that? how did my room mate, Sam, react?

I eventually drew myself away from those thoughts. they were from the past, a past that was meant to stay there. I looked up and realized, not only that my bed was right under a skylight from which i could see the stars, but also that i still didn't know what the thing i played was called.


	4. Chapter 4

Horses

For the next couple of weeks, i was happy. my musical talent payed off, and Drew and i often played in the pavilian for the whole camp(by the way, the harp-type thingy is called a Lyre). Kaylee became a close friend, and i figured out that although she was a girl, i didn't stand a chance against her in a fight. A couple of weeks into our friendship, she showed me _dolaris. _It was a sword with a short, stocky blade and a plastic wrap around everything but the very tip.

'It tortures you to death. I never use it, but it pretty much collects your blood untill you die.'

'That's pleasent. Have you really never used it?'

'If i had been allowed to fight in the Titan war or the Battle of the Lybrinth, I would've.' There it was again. The names of the wars i had never heard of, but the kids at camp said it oh-so very causualy.

'I've been hearing a lot about those wars, but i have no idea whatso ever what they are!'

'Well, Percy Jackson and some of his buds went into the Lybrinth, the big maze from the greek stories, and when they came out, they brought a battle with them. And then the titans rose again, so Percy led this huge, knockout war against them, and he finished victorious. Percy was kinda the camp hero. That's why everyones worried about him.' After Kaylee explained it all, I understood why so many of the older kids and chiron were so tense.

"Do you guys have a picture of him anywhere?' I really wanted to see what the 'camp hero' looked like. I mean, I had a mental picture in my head, but if it was dead wrong, I didn't want to be laughed at.

'Yeah, it's in Chiron's office.' kaylee said, sliding _dolaris_ back into it's hilt. Then I really started wondering what it looked like when the sword worked it's magic. When she looked at me looking at the sword, she sighed. 'No, Jacob. I'm not gonna show you what it does.'

'Pretty please? You can do it on my arm for five seconds!'

'Jacob-'

'With sugar on top!'

'Fine.' The plastic blade gently touched my arm, and then i was in intense pain. It felt like i was being burned in the arm with white-hot flames. It enveloped my whole body, and my knees turned to Jelly, my head started throbbing. I fell to my knees. I could see tears gathering in her eyes, which were blue at the moment. 'I'm sorry. But you asked for it.'

After that, she showed me the picture of percy Jackson, a dude with black hair and green eyes. We then proceeded to canoeing. we got into a little splsh fight with the water nymphs, but overall it ran smoothly. We emerged from the canoe house holding hands (i still cant believe it!) and laughing. I brushed my fingers against the red welt now on my arm. Kaylee retracted her hand and said softly, 'im so sorry, Jacob.'

Laughing, i took her hand again. 'it's okay, i did ask for it!'

Then chiron approached us. he smiled through his beard. 'I trust you like it here, Jacob?'

'Yessir.'

'Well, now it's time for you to ride the horses!'

'Huh?'

'The pegasi. They are located in the far back of the stables. Kaylee can show you.' she smiled at me, her eyes bright.'she will also accompany you on your ride.'

Kaylee turned as white as a sheet.

When we got to the Pegasi area of the stables, Kaylee turned rigid. 'Yeah, i really don't like Pegasi.' she admitted, slowly.

'i kinda figured, i mean, i thought you had seen Medusa or what ever!' she relaxed, her smile an obvious thanks for my corny joke that cheered her up.

'Hey guys! Sorry, but we only have one Pegasi left. The Demeter cabin just took most of them.' The talkative Hermes immidiatly bombarded us as soon as we put on our boots.

'Chiron also said that if we only had one left, you guys are sharing a pegasus.' He told us, following Kaylee and i as we made our way to the little pen. Kaylee sighed for the second time today.

When we were all hooked up, Kaylee behind me, holding my waist (oh yeah!), and i was stuck with the reigns. 'You've ridden a horse before, right?' She asked me nervously, wringing her hands.

I answered honestly, as i kicked the horse into the sky, 'Nope.' Kaylees screams mingled with my yelling, i was trying to steer the stupid, stubborn horse. She had her arms around me, clutching me like a drowning person might clutch an entertube. Then, as we were soaring over the lake, screaming, the right wing caught my shirt, promptly yanking me off the pegasus, Kaylee following.

We plummeted towards the earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob finally kisses Kaylee then Percy is found

I hit the water and sank like an anchor. My feet hit the murky bottom of the lake, and I kicked off my Nike shoes so I could swim better. I opened my eyes and saw her parallel to me, sinking more slowly though.

Thankfully, I was a swimmer so I could hold my breath for a long time, but when Kaylee didn't move after 30 seconds, I knew something was wrong. I swam over to her and held her by her tiny waist.

Sinking my feet into the squishy mud, I pushed off and went shooting towards the surface. The water broke and I gasped in harmony with Kaylee's coughing. Still holding her, I swam us to shore (with little to no effort on her part.)

We stumbled onto the beach and collapsed into the sand. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but think that she still looked gorgeous with algae hanging in her hair. I reached over and pulled a few strands of Algae from her sopping wet tresses. Kaylee smiled and did the same for me. I had never done this before, but I nervously leaned towards her, and she met me in the middle, and it was a perfect moment.

And somewhere, probably not far away, an Aphrodite giggled…

A few hours later, I found Kaylee with sword in hand slashing up a fighting dummy. I snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" hey, in my defense, it was the only soppy thing I knew how to do.

"Isn't this a little TOO cheesy, Jacob?" she said laughing. I laughed with her. It was perfect, again, that is until the next five seconds.

For, standing on the hill above us was 'the camp hero', the boy from the picture. Percy Jackson.


	6. Chapter 6

Evil? Nah…

'Percy?' Kaylee asked running up the hill with almost as much enthusiasm as when I had first met her. The boy nodded, and I noticed his eyes were bloodshot and he had bags under them. He had none of the confidence of the boy in the picture, but it was definitely him.

'I need to talk to Chiron.' Percy's voice was hoarse. 'We don't have a lot of time, Kronos will be here soon, and his army will follow. There is another battle coming to camp.' Kaylee nodded, and, without a comment (completely unlike her!) went and started preparing the campers for battle. Percy stumbled, and I caught him even though he was several years older than I was.

'Dude, you should get some rest, you look terrible.'

"Can't, must stop Kronos!'

"Calm down...'

"I can't, he IS me, so he's already here… as long as the campers are prepared, we stand a chance…'

'What? How can Kronos BE you? That doesn't make sense-'Then, Percy shot up out of my arms and his bags were gone and his eyes were golden.

'I shan't let that foolish boy escape any longer... he's too much trouble.' His voice had suddenly turned deep and powerful. He raised his hand and I felt myself being pushed by an invisible force down the hill. Drew helped me up and slid armor on me in record timing. I realized that Kaylee had the entire camp prepared for battle. Then, speaking of the devil, she ran up to me, armor less and breathless.

Casually she asked, 'so, what'd I miss?' and I glared at her 'what?' she asked me, surprised. Soon she found herself being led to the armor house by me. She took the protective hint and emerged wearing full armor. When we joined the group, the Athena cabin was shouting at percy to find out where Annabeth was. He just laughed.

'You silly 'Heroes'. Annabeth was the first causality of the war. She was getting on my nerves; she was all "Kronos, stop using my boyfriend's body! Blah blah blah" she had to go.'

The camp gasped, and a couple of kids from the Athena cabin started crying. Then, the crying stopped at the sight behind per- I mean Kronos.

The battle had begun.

We fought together, Kaylee and I, until she went off to assist a struggling member of the Hermes cabin. The battle lasted well into the night, and thank the gods, it was a full moon. Then, I saw it in slow motion.

A demigod from the other side threw a boomerang at Kaylee, who mistook it for a javelin, that she dodged. One thing about a boomerang, it always comes back. I shouted her name, but she was like a deer in headlights. Then I did the most impulsive, stupid thing in the world. I threw myself in front of her. Even before the boomerang struck, I knew that it was over. For me anyway…


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to Alert my readers that this is the sequel to 'Just another Demigod'. Reading that first is greatly advised.**

I am a ghost- oHHHHHH

I was floating. I knew I was now nothing, but at the same time I was everything. I still had my memories, especially the ones from the day I died. I couldn't see him, but I knew my dad was there. Then, I became something that resembled a human again. I was walking in a wide, empty room next to a man in oh-about his mid twenties. 'Dad?' I timidly questioned. He nodded, flashing me one of those movie-star smiles that belonged on a toothpaste commercial.

"I took a special liking to both you and your mother at first sight. Your mother, she was all for the music and light. And you, well you have some nerve, boy. Kaylina Wells? Daughter of Ares?" I blushed.

"She's different. She can fight, but she's also very smart and sweet."

"Yeah, I'm sure she is.' Apollo seemed eager to change the subject.

"Do you realize what you just did down there?' I shook my head.

"You sacrificed yourself for another. That is worthy of the Elysian Fields." I smiled, proud of myself, 'And yet, there is something holding you back, too strong for Hermes himself to deliver you to the underworld." I sighed, admittedly thinking of Kaylee. My father and I made small talk for what seemed like an hour or two.

"Okay, Jake. It's time for you to return."

"Dad- I mean Apollo- I mean… well, you know that I mean you. First of all, I don't like the nickname Jake. Second of all, do you really mean I get to live?"

"Well, you'll be a ghost, but you have to find out on your own how to completely come alive"

"Can't you tell-"

"Sorry, but Zeus doesn't like for us to communicate to our children. He's breaking us up-"

And with that, I was back at Camp Half-Blood.

I was in a depressingly small group of survivors at the main cabin area. With joy, I noticed that drew and my flute-playing-sister were among them, however, I did not see her.

I wandered towards the Ares cabin and listened for her name. I faintly heard one of her brothers ask somebody, 'Has anyone seen Kaylee? We found Dot, but not her.' Who was Dot?

A girl replied, 'Who cares about her? She's a depressed weirdo.' After that, I'd had enough. I strode towards the armor house, and looked for it. When I saw that _dolaris_ wasn't there, I suddenly knew what Kaylee was doing. And I had to stop her.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaleidoscope eyes

I ran through the forest and found that if i let my thoughts/mind wander away, I can pass right through things. But if i concentrate on a certain area of my body, It can become almost solid. I had to go through half the forest to look. quite deep in, I found Kaylee.

Just as i had feared, she was about to touch _dolaris_ to her arm, in the same place she had touched it to me. I went right behind her and put all my concentration into my hand, I tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't even turn.

'You can't stop me. I've made up my mind.' Her voice cracked on the last word and she started sobbing. I took advantage of that and I swept the deadly sword from her grasp and slid it back in it's hilt. I gently picked her up (she was light enough for a ghost to pick her up) putting all my concentration in my arms and torso. I carried her to main camp. After waiting for everybody to leave the cabin, I brought her into my cabin and set her down on Drew's bed. I patiantly waited for her to calm down. When she finally did, her fingers traced Drew's name on thhe headboard. Her beautiful face twisted with fury, She jumped up, looking staight ahead.

'Is this some sort of sick joke? Why did you stop me? I could've been with him!' She wailed. I put semi-concentration in all my body so that You could see it was me, but i was see-through.

'Kaylina, Look at me.' I commanded, But she kept looking straight ahead. I put slightly more concentration in my hands, and grabbed her by her wrists, then turned her towards me. 'Look at me.' I whispered. For some reason, i thought this would all be more mysterious if i whispered everything.

I stared deep within her eyes, those beautiful, Kaleidoscope eyes. She was looking right at me, why didn't she see me? Then, i realized, she couldn't.

'Who did this to you?' I demanded, not whispering anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

A body

'Were you not there?'

'I was, Kaylee.'

'How did you miss the explosion? It blew Zeus's Fist into pieces!' She sighed. Her eyelids falling over the eyes that could no longer see, she pushed away from me.

'It doesn't matter. It's over, we had to surrender. They're coming back, either to recruit us, or to kill us. It will be our choice.'

'I never saw the whole battle. You see, i'm a ghost. I died in the beginning, and i was given another chance to live, but i have to find out on my own how to do it.'

'I'm so sorry. I'm sure your brothers and sisters miss you.' Kaylee comforted me, her voice full of sympathy.

' What caused the explosion? What on earth could cause an explosion powerful enough to destroy Zeus's fist?'

'Percy Jackson- The bastard- Shot water, and it ran into Clarisse's electric spear. Clarisse made it out okay. Percy and I , we weren't so lucky. Percy died, after Kronos leaving him, and I, well, I came out blind.'

'But at least you survived, right?'

'This is gunna sound pathetic, but i wish i'd died. I lost- I lost-' Then her body was wracked with silent sobs.

'Whoever you lost, i'm sure they're happy you're alive.' I akwardly patted her back, And she didn't realize that the person she lost was standing next to her, patting her back.

Eventually, Kaylee fell asleep and i carried her back to her cabin, and placed her on the bed i assumed was hers. After all, it had to be the one with posters of Taylor Swift and Justin Bieber, and not the ones with posters of Motercycles, Beer advertisements, or a gun.

I drifted to the big house, and i entered the infermary. I was shocked to find only a couple of injured campers on stretchers, and the rest of the room was filled with Bodies draped with their cabin's logo and name. I was glad to see only one Apollo one, and i knew it was mine.

I lifted the fabric and saw my body, cold and still. My eyes were wide open, and my lips slightly parted, as if i was about to say something. It was not bloody, as i had imagined it, but really clean. I decided to test something, and i lost concentration, then sunk into my body, with my ghostly eyes closed. I slept there overnight...


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke, I found myself looking up at a golden cloth. _Right, I'm dead._ I yawned, and sat up, leaving my body behind me.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I lay back down on myself, and concentrated as hard as I could on my whole body. This time, when I sat up, there was nobody on the pillow behind me! _Jacob Scotts has risen from the dead!_ I couldn't believe it, and I was overjoyed, but I made myself a ghost again, and i fell down on my pillow.

I jumped from the stretcher and noticed the bookshelf full of medical books across the room. I was there in record timing, and started searching for ways to cure blindness.

After over four hours, I had finished my task (the one of looking through every single frickin book), but I had found nothing. I shook the big, golden book I had just searched with anger, and to my surprise, a small, folded piece of paper fluttered from the book.

I picked it up.

It read,

'To cure a child blind from ordeal,

One must find the magical seal,

It lay where ruins remain,

Going looking is a dangerous game,

Bring the child there and upon their chest,

The seal must come to a final rest,

Blood from a beloved on their eyes,

And one again they'll see the skies.'

I had a job to do.


	11. Chapter 11

I hid behind the Ares cabin untill i heard the morning conch shell. After most of the kids filed out, I entered. Kaylee was one of the few still there. She was wearing sunglasses over her eyes, Her camp half-blood shirt, and cargo pants. A Seeing Eye dog faithfully sat beside her.

'Kaylee, don't freak.' She stiffened when i whispered to her. 'Remember me from yesterday?' She slightly relaxed.

'Ghost boy?' She asked me, and i remembered that i had only spoken out in my real voice one with her, when she was crying, so she STILL didn't know that the cause of her tears was closer than the body in the big house.

'Yeah. I found a way to cure blindness. And a way for me to come back alive, for me.' I paused, taking in a breath. 'Do you know where any ruins would be?'

'Zeus's fist. It's the closest thing to a ruin in Camp half-blood as we can get. Why?'

'Come with me.'

An hour later, the noonday sun found us in the forest. I was carefully leading Kaylee through, for we had decided against bringing Dot (her dog).

When we approached the destroyed rock, she stopped.

'What's wrong?' I asked, concerned.

'This is exactly where...' I could tell she was about to cry. I looked around and recognized the place where I took the weapon for her.

'It's okay, you're strong. I'm going to set you down on this rock here, and i'm going to be looking for something here.' I led her to a chunk of rock resembling a chair. She sat down, looking extremely pale and clammy. I had to strongly resist the urge to kiss her then. I had to help her, first.

I searched thoroughly through the remains of the great rock, but to no prevail. I found a heart shaped rock, and with hope, kicked it hard with my foot. I ended up with a ghostly, sore foot, and a little golden circle. I took a closer look at 'The Seal' and i noticed that it had the Apollo symbol carved into it. Carrying it back to Kaylee, She stopped me.

'I want to know what you are going to do to me, to help me see again.' I was reluctant, but i read aloud the instructions. She furrowed her brow, thinking deeply.

'Whose blood are you planning to use?' I shushed her, and then began the procedure. I handed her the seel and told her to hold it to her chest. When she did that, I focused all my concentration on my body, back at the Big house. I was actually traveling to it, and i saw Drew visiting me. I just barely saw the look of shock on his face when I disappeared, before I was back with Kaylee.

'Close your eyes.' I instructed her. She obeyed, and I took out my pocket knife. I cut a tiny slit in my finger, and almost immediately, little droplets appeared. I gently touched my blood to her eyelids, and she cringed.

'Whose blood did you-' She didn't finish her sentence. I shut her up with a kiss. She pulled away almost instantly.

'Ghost boy, you're really nice and sweet, but I am already in love.' That just made me kiss her again. I pulled away and smiled, then realized her eyes were still closed.

'Open your eyes, Kaylee.' I took her hand as her eyes fluttered open. One again those eyes i loved could see, and she didn't look at me first, she looked at the sky. Then at the trees. Then her eyes met mine. We didn't need any words; it was fine as it was...


	12. Chapter 12

We stood there, embracing, until we heard the conch shell in the distance. 'Maybe we should wait until the campfire to tell everyone the good news. I mean, what if people choke or spit out their food.' Kaylee smiled again, overjoyed that she could not only see, but I was also alive. I kissed her on the cheek, as my way of saying _I Love that idea!_

While hiding in the shadows of the pavilion, I groaned when a shaken Drew told the Apollo cabin about my body disappearing from the stretcher. Then, they huddled up when Drew told them something private. I also tried to stifle my laughter as Kaylee (with the entire camp gaping at her) bravely walked up to Chiron and informed him of her miraculous recovery. He smiled, his soft eyes crinkling at the corners, and congratulated her.

Then Chiron turned serious. He motioned to an Apollo kid, and i realized it was Drew. I rolled my eyes, preparing for the whole story about my disappearing body. Instead, he announced something a little more shocking.

'Chiron, I need a quest.' He said, his knees trembling. The camp exploded into whispers, but my brave brother spoke over them. 'My sister, Evelyn, has been kidnapped. I need to find her.' I felt my siblings' pain. I recalled Evelyn as being the friendly girl who was the first to play her instrument my first night at camp. Drew continued, 'I have already received my prophesy, and now I need two companions.' The entire Apollo cabin looked sure of themselves, almost knowing two of them were to be picked.

'For my first companion, Kaylee.' She walked up and hugged Drew, whose face turned bright red. I stepped out into the light, and Drew looked like he was going to pass out. His eyes looked to big for his face, and his jaw dropped open in shock. All at once, the camp turned in my direction. Gasps of shock and disbelief were scattered among the remaining campers. Drew broke the spell and ran towards me, Kaylee not far behind. Eventually I was in the center of a big group hug (consisting of, oh, I don't know... The entire camp!)

After everybody settled down, Chiron asked me to join him in the middle of the pavillion to tell my story. I began, starting with my fist attack by a monster. I couldn't help but flash back at that...

_I was in Gym class, playing two-on-two with my roommate, Sam, and two guys named Carter and Zachary. I had just attempted and epically failed at a slam dunk. Then, Ms Anima called me over. She picked up a rubber dodge ball from the metal cart by her desk, and threw one at me that I easily caught. She did this all the time, to 'teach us reflexes' or whatever. But that day, I thought it was my imagination, but the ball felt different, heavier. She kept repeating this, throwing faster and a little harder, like every time. Then, I realized something was not right. Her eyes had flickered red, and her volley of red, rubber balls started to feel more like soccer balls than dodge-balls. Then, her nails grew before my eyes, and it looked like her shoulder blades were popping out a little too much. Then, she started hissing..._I tried to focus more on the telling of my story (leaving out certain parts, like a kiss or two...) than on my horribly vibrant memories.

'...And here I am now.' I finished, inhaling deeply. Drew stood from his place at the Apollo table and announced,

'I think it's a little obvious who the second member of my quest group will be!' He smiled at me, and I felt a rush of affection for my brother. He and Kaylee joined me by Chiron, and we held hands, and we held them high.

'Thank you Jacob, Kaylee, and Drew, for going to save Evelyn!' Chiron clapped, and we got a standing ovation from the entire camp, even the Ares cabin.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, I stepped down my ladder, and Drew looked shocked for a second, then he relaxed. 'Gods, Jacob, I keep forgetting that you're alive! Wait, how DID you survive?'

'When I died, Dad visited me, said I wasn't able to go to the underworld, I came back as a ghost, stopped Kaylee from committing suicide, Found a way to cure her blindness, came back to life, and a few other things I'd rather leave out.' It was a short summary, but it got it over with quickly, and Drew obviously understood.

'Hey everyone,' Drew shot me a mischievous grin, 'Jacob has a girlfriend.' I turned redder than a tomato, and some of the older kids just laughed.

Drew and I decided to share one large backpack (I didn't have anything to use, remember?) that i would carry. He pointed out that I WAS the larger of the two of us, and it wasn't really an insult, after all, Drew was skinnier than Kaylee... A little weird, but whatever.

Then Chiron called us down to the arena. 'Okay, I know that only Kaylee has her own weapon,' She smiled, smugly. 'So it's time for you two to pick one out.' Drew followed a Hesphadous boy to the tool shed, where he emerged with a belt. '_phos_ _Polemistis, _good choice, Drew. Jacob, your turn.'

When i entered the tool shed, I was immediately drawn to a celestanial bronze gun, and it fit perfectly in my hand. I proudly walked out with it comfortably in its holster, and saw Drew's belt turn into a bow and a handful of arrows. Kaylee was practicing _dolaris_ on a practice dummy, and I shivered at the remembrance of the pain the blade caused. When we stood by the pine tree guarded by the dragon, Chiron and the Apollo and the Ares cabin waved us off as we left camp half blood and entered the real world.

As soon as my foot crossed the invisible border, a couple of hellhounds attacked us. Kaylee stabbed one with her sword; I shot one, and one dissinigrated from an attack of Drew's arrows.

Only as we were sitting at the bus station, an hour later, I realized what a common scene it was. Three normal looking kids waiting for a bus. Or at least, three normal demigods with three very dangerous weapons.


	14. Chapter 14

On our first bus out, we saw monsters. More than three (which is incredibly rare, excluding battles of course). Drew and I, we didn't notice it at first. We just thought that a cheerleading squad was on the bus with us. Kaylee nudged me about 30 minutes into our ride, and whispered 'They know what we are. And that is not good.' She pointed to the girls, who were constantly looking back at us. Drew, he was under their spell. He kept trying to prop his feet up on the back of the seat in front of us, but kept failing. I passed the message onto Drew, who snapped out of it quickly and gripped his belt. But we decided that instead of fighting, it would be better to just get off at the next stop.

Unfortunately, that was THEIR stop as well. So they got off before us, and walked up to us. 'Hi, I'm Nikki.' A pretty blonde announced. 'Hi, I'm Raquel.' a petite girl with chocolate skin and hair like licorice did a pose. 'I'm Tracy!' a bouncy brunette walked up in front of the other two. One by one, the cheerleaders introduced themselves.

'Demons' Kaylee mumbled to me. I nodded, doing my best to not fall under their spell. I pulled out the gun, and when they lined up to do the rollercoaster, I shot one bullet, and each demon it hit, it turned them into dust. Silently, the three of us watched the dust blow down the street. Then we continued on.

Drew showed us a well-mapped-out plan on where we should look for our sister, and a precise time map for each city. (He even added ten minutes to each place for fighting monsters!) Kaylee was obviously impressed, and I admit I was too. Our first stop would be D.C, and then Nashville, and then Atlanta, New Orleans, then St Lois, etc... The list hit all major cities for monsters across the country. 'We should be able to locate Evelyn in about a month, if we follow the plan.'

Did I forget to mention that as we were going over the plan, we were stowaways in the bathroom of a train? Drew made sure to get the point across that as long as we were always moving, we would be fine. He even had a list of ways to move around the country. It included crazy things like:

Find the centaurs, and hitch a ride.

Steal a car.

Jog.

Train Bathrooms.

'Borrow' a car.

Knock out a bus driver, Bring the *your choice of bad word here* kids to school, then steal the bus.

'You REALLY want to steal something, don't you?' I sighed, and Drew nodded excitedly. Three hours later, we got off at Washington D.C. Our first stop.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yayayayayaya, I know I'm skipping around, but I don't like dragging on. Quick outline:**

**DC- Obama is a monster with the REAL Obama that we voted for in the basement :)**

**Nashville- Taylor swift is a half blood (daughter of Apollo- Drew and Jacob's sister is famous, awesome!) and helps save them from a whole bunch of Dracaena.**

**Atlanta- Justin Bieber is the son of Aphrodite (no wonder he acts like a girl) Chipper Jones is a chimera!**

**St. Lois- Evelyn is not there... nothing interesting...**

**New Orleans- (that's where they are now.)**

We split up in the French quarter, Kaylee went one way, and Drew and I went another. We decided to meet at the park in front of Cafe du monde. An hour later, Kaylee was in the park, sweaty and exhausted from running around the quarter, and Drew and I exited the cafe, carrying _beniets_ and laughing. We stopped, and Drew hurriedly wiped the powdered sugar off his face. Kaylee stared, hand on hip, and glared.

'Ummm... she's not in the cafe...' I stuttered. She sighed.

'Why, why do I even bother?'

As a response, I pulled her into a kiss. I didn't care who was watching, or even that a little kid was fake-puking nearby.

'Now I know why' She whispered in my ear.

'Pul-ease guys, take it to a room!' Drew wolf whistled, and a lady walking by whapped him over the head with her purse.

This caused Kaylee to have a fit of giggles, and her face was red, and her smile was so big, that her braces were the shiniest things in the park (did I never mention that she has braces? if I haven't, well, she does.). Then, she snapped out of it.

'Wait a sec, why were you guys not looking? She's YOUR sister.' Kaylee put her hand back on her hip.

'Well,' Drew said, matter-of-factly, 'Even if we DID look, you'd check again, it's happened every time.'

'Still.'

'You guys...' I interrupted.

'Not now, Jacob.' Kaylee said, glaring at Drew, who, despite his efforts, was still covered in powdered sugar.

'No, seriously, look behind you!' I took them by their shoulders, and spun them around. Both their jaws dropped open. Brad Pitt was walking out of Cafe Du Monde with a _beniet_ in hand.

'He has to be a monster! Every famous person we've come across has had something unusual about them... Except for Usher... poor guy, he might be in the mental ward of the hospital for a LONG time...' Drew mumbled. The brave little guy walked up to the Idol of girls everywhere, and asked to see his arm. The confused man stuck out his arm, and Drew pulled out an arrow and scratched it against his arm, but it passed right through.

'Oops.' I groaned. Kaylee cussed in German, and snapped her fingers. Brad's eyes became glassy, and Kaylee calmly told him to pretend none of this had ever happened. He nodded, and continued to walk.

'That was a close one- phew!' Drew exhaled.

'If you immediately assume something like that again, I'll break your arm.' She picked up her skull-and-crossbones bag, and walked on. What did we have to do but follow her? So we did.

We were about to walk down Bourbon street, when Kaylee stopped. 'There's something here, and I don't want to know what it is.' So we walked on. That night, we found a safe little haven behind a voodoo shop by the river. It welcomed us with a slap to the head. Literally, as soon as we ran behind the building, we all ran into a metal pole, at the same time.

Kaylee was calm. She took out a tank top of hers, and cleaned up all of our wounds. She took out a sewing kit, and did her best to give us makeshift-stitches. Once we were done, we looked like triplets of Frankensteins.

That night, we told ghost stories around the fire. Kaylee snuggled in the crook of my arm, and I kissed her. Just once, sweetly. Then, she smiled up at me. Drew leaned on my shoulder (I was kinda the sturdy one in this situation here...) and we fell asleep that way.

All was fine. Until I woke up.


	16. Chapter 16

I felt the burning sun on my eyelids before I pushed them open. My left side felt oddly cold, lacking in body heat. Sure enough, Kaylee was no longer in the huddle. I gently lowered Drew to the ground, and searched the back lot of the little shop, to no Prevail. Then, a scrap of paper hit my leg, just as a girl crawled into our campsite. I slipped the paper into my pocket, and ran to the girl. No doubt, it was Evelyn. I helped her up, and noticed her clothes were tattered and ragged, but her flute and violin cases were spotless. She was weeping, but no sound came out.

When I tried to hand her a pencil to write what happened to her, it broke. So there I was, trying to comfort my weeping, mute sister behind a shop in New Orleans.

'Evelyn!' Drew was now awake, and ran to our sister. He hugged her, and she managed to stop crying and mouth one, distinct, dark word. Kronos.

While Evelyn tried to play charades with Drew to tell what happened, I looked at the paper, and fought back the sob that rose in my throat. On that little scrap of paper, it read:

Dear Jacob,

O**k**ay, this is hard for me to say, but **i**t's over. not only with us, but also with this stupi**d** quest. I mea**n**, get real! How **a**re we gonna find Evelyn before her ca**p**tors kill her or worse? And can you name a half-blood cou**p**le that surviv**ed** to actually become a couple? Seriously, Jacob. It doesn't take a child of At**h**ena to figur**e** that out. I'm probab**l**y back at cam**p** by the time you and Drew get up, so see ya there.

If you survive.

_Kaylee_

I sank into a depression, and noticed it was a stupid time to notice things such as the act that she drew over letters when she messed up, and the way she curled her 'y's.

We had found my sister, and for that I was grateful. But my heart was gone.

**I know, short but intense, right? I'll try to have the next chapter out by tomorrow... unless i happen to buy a life at Target in the clearance section..**


	17. Chapter 17

We returned to camp half blood in disarray. Instead of how we left, (a joker, a happy brother, and a sweet girl), we came back with a mute girl, a shocked ex-joker, and a depressed broken heart. All the campers were proud of us, but as soon as they saw me, they knew not to ask about Kaylee. The sacred number, we left with three, and we returned with three.

Everything would have been a semi-happy ending, but Kaylee wasn't there. So Chiron, the campers and I waited. And we waited. The Ares cabin joined me in hoping that maybe she had just taken the wrong bus out of the French quarter. But after months of waiting, Chiron called Clarisse and I to the Big House. He looked upset, but he calmly told us his theory.' I think that maybe, Kaylee has joined Kronos. We've lost so many campers that way, and now we've lost one of our best fighters. However, if we can somehow join together all demigods across the country, maybe camp Half-blood will be victorious.' I looked over at Clarisse, and I knew that we were thinking the same thing: Kaylee wouldn't join Kronos, not over her dead body.

5months later

The scorching August sun beat down on my back, as My siblings and I cocked and aimed our arrows. Calmly, camp half-blood watched the approaching army, and we were hidden in varius areas around the place we had known they were going to approach in. We had managed to collect 269 wandering half bloods from around the country, and they were almost as skilled as the Ares cabin was. All but one was claimed, within their first 3 weeks at camp, so they all had their skills, and we had ours. We were ready.

I admit, I looked for a swish if dirty blonde hair, or maybe a pair of color-changing eyes peering through the head piece. I hoped, I honestly did, that she would be among the many demigods battling against us, but that small, likely scenario was crushed, when I realized that all the demigods in this one were guys.

3years later

for three years now, I had known it was coming, but I hadn't wanted to admit it. Many attacks and battles, and no sign of the missing girl with dirty blonde hair and kaleidoscope eyes. One day, Chiron called me to the big house, and I entered his office to find a brother and a sister, holding hands. They had obviously gone through something terrible, for they were covered with scars, and they had the grim jaw set of a person who had been through a lot in a short time.

'Jacob, come, sit.' I did, and Chiron cleared his throat. 'These two recently were recently kidnapped by Kronos's army and, well-'

'They had others.' the girl said, her voice breaking. 'Hundreds of other demigods, who refused to join. Just like us. They were tortured, some were killed, even, but few broke. We were lucky enough to escape, but nobody else was.'

'No.' I said, 'She's not dead.'

'They would make us write letters.' The boy said, squeezing his sister's hand.' letters to our friends, or our families, making them think we had run away.'

'Jacob. Be honest. Did Kaylee leave you a letter?' Chiron bore his eyes into mine, and i couldn't help but recall the last time I had been in there, as a weak little 12 year old. I was stronger now. I was 16, I could tell him.

'Yes.' I whispered, and pulled out the letter i had kept in my pocket since she disappeared.

Chiron rolled over (he was in wheel chair form), and gently took the letter from my hand. He read it quickly, and then he looked at me with sympathy, understanding, but also exasperation. 'You should have taken this to a child of Athena, immediately.'

'Why?'

'There's a hidden message. I can understand that you were blinded by a broken heart, but you should have been able to get it.' t

'What is it?' I took the letter from Chiron and studied it. 'I don't see it.' I concluded.

'Jacob, if you really had this much confidence, then you should have seen it. look at the BOLDED letters.' I followed his instructions, and paled. It spelled out K-i-d-n-a-p-p-e-d h-e-l-p.

'We have to go and save her, we have to. She has to still be alive.' I was on the edge of my seet, fingering my scar (when Kaylee had tried to give us stitches).

'Based on the information we have received,' he sighed. 'It's time to burn her shroud.'


	18. Chapter 18

I walked up to the pavilion, but stopped. I couldn't bear it. She couldn't be dead, she couldn't! I could just barely see the Ares cabin carrying her shroud up the hill, but Clarisse wasn't there. I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye, and saw a figure race to the side of the lake. I followed.

Clarisse was sitting on the edge of the lake, her eyes brimming with tears. I scrambled over the rocks and came to a rest beside her. 'After Silena, I thought that nothing would hit me that hard. But Kaylee was like a sister to me.' She sniffled, and she slid a strand of hair behind her ear. 'I teased her, sure, but I never thought this would happen. Even when she was blind, I couldn't help but worry, and know at the same time that it was going to be fine.'

'She was hurt by your teasing, but she cared about you, she really did. Kaylee would never hate anybody. Not even Kronos.'

Clarisse nodded, and wiped her eyes. 'Even though part of me knows that she's gone, another part of me does not want to admit it.'

'I know what you mean.' I told her, then we sat there, we just sat there.

'Mom?' I gasped. Chiron had told me to wait by the border of camp for a surprise. I hadn't thought about seeing my mom and my sister, Sarita. 'Sarita? You're not 8 anymore!' Sure enough, my little sister was not the age she had been when I had gone to HT Wilsons; the last time I had seen them. Sarita wasn't listening, however. She was digging her nose in a book, and when she walked forward, I could see that it was Harry Potter. While my Mom stopped at the tree, Sarita kept walking, and amazingly, she could pass through!

My mother slapped her head, and my sister looked up. 'Wow! Would you look at this place?' She cried in amazement. Her chirpy voice had deepened, but was still that light sound. 'Jacob!' She flung herself at me, and I caught her in a bear hug. I had missed my little sister, and I could tell she had missed me.

The last time I saw her, she was helping me pack for school. After we had finished, She picked up a paper clip, and with her nimble, thin fingers, she had managed to bend the paper clip in such a way that it looked like a dragon. I had been amazed by it, and had gingerly examined the fine craft work her 8 year old fingers had made. I remembered that Sarita could always make anything into whatever she wanted it to be. I remember once, my Aunt had given her socks and a wooden cross for her 6th birthday, and she went into her room, and emerged 3 hours later with a Dora marionette. Suddenly, I realized something. I turned to my mother in amazement. 'Please tell me that you didn't...'

And wasn't that the perfect moment for Hesphadus to claim his daughter?


	19. Deleted scene

**OK, so here is a deleted scene. This is something that happened on their way back to Camp. Oh, and they're on a train.**

The tear left my eye and made contact with the carpet. Evelyn was silent (shocker), and as was Drew.

'I shouldn't have invited Kaylee.' Drew said, breaking the silence.

'Wh-Why?' I asked, and realized that it was the first word I had spoken to them after we left.

'The prophecy. I knew this couldn't be good…'

'What did it say?' I asked, now very curious. Drew took a deep breath.

'You will travel to the city of crime,

And find your sister covered in grime.

Whilst two who share one unbroken heart,

Will be painfully and quickly torn apart.—and, well, that's ummm... it.'

'So- you knew about this?' I spoke through my teeth. 'You knew about this the whole time?'

Drew was silent. My rage was rising like an angry monster, which just got covered in milk. I stood up, rattling the table in front of us. 'I just, I just need to go.'

Drew stood as well, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Jacob…'

'You could have stopped her!' I yelled, and I realized that people were staring. A football team from another car (**This is very important in future chapters…)** was watching with interest. 'Or you could have warned me, and I could have stopped her!'

'Don't you people have LIVES to get back to?' Drew snapped, and the crowds dispersed, whispering amongst themselves. 'Jacob,' he whispered. 'There was another part to the prophecy.'

I froze, and Drew knew that he had me hooked. He gulped, and I could tell that this was not going to be good.

'With pain and suffering the bells will chime, (**By this I mean funeral bells…)**

No matter how much one messes with time.'

After that, I stood silent. Then my eyes widened in disbelief. 'No, you can't mean…'

'Yes, Yes I do.' Then he snapped his fingers, and I forgot everything that had happened in the last ten minutes.


	20. Epilouge

So my sister moved into camp half blood with me, and she and Evelyn became quite good friends. Even though they couldn't communicate all that well, they managed. (Oh, and Evelyn was 8 when she was captured, so she's Sarita's age.) Once, they even made their hair the same. Evelyn grew her hair long, then dyed her light brown hair brunette, and curled it. They came to the Pavilion that night with their arms looped together, and their hair in side ponytails. Sarita was immediately liked by everyone as soon as she moved in. She had that amazing quality that can make you seem dreamy, but still have that down to earth look in her eyes, and she also got everyone (yes, including Chiron and Clarisse) hooked on Harry Potter. So life was fine.

But occasionally, I would have a dream, one with a girl with dirty blonde hair and Kaleidoscope eyes trying to tell me something. She would always have long hair, and would be standing to her waist in flowers, but she seemed to grow with me. I tried taking sleeping pills, but the dreams still came. I tried hiding the picture of her on my bed stand at night, but the dreams came. Chiron told me, one day when I was 18 that I had been scarred for life, and I just had to live with the dreams. So I did.

Everyone around me grew up. Some got married, and some went to college, but eventually I was the only one without a life outside camp half blood.

Finally, at age 22, I said my final goodbye to Camp Half-Blood, and the memories of Kaylina Wells, forever.

I had just left camp, and was sitting in a train station. There was oldies music droning above, and the station was empty on a Tuesday, except for a business man and me. The man's hair was graying at the temples, and he wore a pinstripe suit with a tie so glossy, I could swear it was like a looking glass. Then a girl walked in.

She was ordinary, long, light brown hair, and a black turtle neck sweater. But, for some reason, I felt drawn to her. Over the years, I had started to feel drawn to woman with that grim jaw setting, the one that gave the impression that they had been through a lot in a short amount of time. This woman had it. She was short, but not too short, and her hands were small and pink.

She was wearing large sunglasses, and skinny jeans. Then, the girl pulled a strand of hair away from her forehead. I felt the world coming to a stop.

She had a long, pink scar.

I heard the old Beatles song, "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds playing, the last verse:

"Picture yourself on a train in a station,"

I was in a train station.

"With plasticine porters with looking glass ties."

I looked to the business man's glossy tie.

"Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile,"

I looked to the girl walking in.

Could it be? I walked promptly up to this stranger, and gently pushed up her sunglasses. The business man smiled, and winked at me. Then he boarded a golden train, which rose to the sky after leaving the tunnel. I watched my father fly to the sky, and I looked into the girl's eyes.

"The girl with kaleidoscope eyes."

**I do NOT own the song "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds"**


	21. News about another story

If anyone cares I'm making a story that's Kaylee's story. Read if you want to, though nobody will.


	22. KAYLEES STORY IS OUUUTT!

KAYLEES STORY IS OUT PEEPS! It's called

The Scarlet Creeping Across The Carpet

WARNING!

The first few chapters are extremely depressing and filled with mentions of poverty, prostitudeness, and child abuse. In other words, Read at your own risk. :P

For those who read b4 I deleted like half the chapters, Dominick is in here! He was also in the deleted scene as part of the football team.


End file.
